Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- *pantan = wetland *pantan erbosa = swamp *pantan arborosa = marsh *pantan torbosa = mire, quagmire, peatland, bog, fen *pantan torbosa alta = bog *pantan torbosa basa = fen *cual gato ia come la mus? > cual un ia come la mus? **me no sabe cual gato ia come la mus > me no sabe cual un ia come la mus. *tu conose la gato cual come la mus? > tu conose ce come la mus? **me no conose la gato cual come la mus > me no conose lo cual ia come la mus. ***Jorj, "me no sabe la gato" no es posible. On no pote sabe un gato. Sunido ***ai! ance per "tu sabe la gato..."? e ce per "me no sabe cual gato? lo pare ce la difere entre esta du parolas es cualce cosa ce me no pote comprende. me serebro povre - lo es tro vea per consetas nova! ***Jorj,me va atenta esplica como e cuando on pote usa la verbo "sabe". Me reconose ce la sistem engles es plu simple. "sabe" es relatada con "aprende". Tu no pote aprende un gato, donce tu no pote sabe el. On usa "sabe" ance con la proposa de demanda nondireta. "sabe" + "proposa de demanda nondireta" indica ce on sabe la responde. "Ci es pos la porte?", "me sabe la responde". Donce "me sabe ci es pos la porte". E on usa "no sabe", cuando on no sabe la responde. Cuando on ia aprende un leson, on pote dise "me sabe la leson". Si tu dise "me sabe la cantada", tu es capas de canta lo (tu ia aprende lo). Si tu dise "me conose la cantada", tu reconose lo, ma tu no es capas de recorda la parolas de la cantada. Esce aora la difere es plu clar? Sunido ***si, multe grasias. me va atenta recorda la tu sujestes par no usa "know", ma sustitui "understand" e "am familiar with". (un problem per me: me no tradui me pensas de engles o nederlandes, ma pensa direta en lfn - a min si me recorda la parola - e alga parolas es siselida en me serebro!) jorj ****Me fa la mesma, e esperia a veses aora la mesma problem :) Simon ***On pote resoma en esta modo: "me conose lo" = "me ia encontra lo (e pote reconose lo)"; "me sabe lo" = "me ia aprende lo". Simon ***Si, ma on usa "sabe" ance con la demanda nondireta. Sunido ***Acel no pare un eseta. On usa ance "aprende" con la demanda nondireta, donce la usa de "sabe" no surprende. Simon *La sujesta "tu conose ce come la mus" reintrodui la confusa de "ce". Simon *"tu conose ce come la mus?" es un mal frase (en LFN como en franses). En franses "tu connais que mange la souris?" es un frase noncoreta. Ma on pote dise "esce tu conose la gato ci come la mus?" = "est-ce que tu connais le chat qui mange la souris". E on debe dise "esce tu sabe ci come la mus?" = "sais-tu qui mange la souris", o "esce tu sabe cual gato come la mus?" = "sais-tu quel chat mange la souris?". Sunido *Me acorda intera. Simon *Jorj, me crede ce la difere entre "sabe" e "conose" es esensal la mesma como lo entre "weten" e "kennen" en tu lingua de nase. No? Simon **Seguente me disionario esperanto-nederlandes, "scii" es "weten", ma "povoscii" o "scipovi" es "kennen". En LFN on debe dise "me sabe nada" (car on ia aprende como on nada). Sunido **En la istoria de la lingua nederlandes, cisa un misca ia aveni entre "kunnen" e "kennen" – con la resulta cual tu veni de indica. Simon **triste, la paralel es minimal. **Esta es interesante, car la paralel con "wissen" e "kennen" en deutx pare relativa completa. Simon sola un pensa: *me crede ce la separa de determinantes de ajetivos es un era fundal. determinantes altera nomes en la mesma modo como ajetivos, ma refere a otra tipos de cualias. (vera, on ave multe tipos de cualias!) per esemplo "la" indica ce la cosa ia es indicada o notada a ante. "cada" indica ce on refere a alga individua de la clase de la nom. en la caso de parolas como "multe" o "tre", los refere a la cualia de cuantia. cualias de indica, de cuantia, de posese, de materia, de usa.... tota es ajetivos. si, me reconose la diferes entre la parolas cual nos vide como determinantes e los cual nos vide como ajetivos (me no es stupida!); ma me pensa ce la difere es sola un de locas en la espresas nomin (pe sintatica, no semantica). es plu simple parla de "prenomes" e "posnomes". *Nos distingui determinantes e ajetivos como clases diferente car fundal los es clases sintatical, e los condui tan diferente en la sintatica. Serta, los es prosima relatada la un a la otra en semantica, o es an nondistinguable en alga casos. Clases sintatical no es organizada par sinifia; on pote refere a la sinifia fundal de un clase sintatical sola en relata a la parolas morfolojial la plu simple. Teorial, nos pote crea un supraclase "ajetivin" e pone en lo la suclase de parolas "determinante" e la suclase de "ajetivos". Ma lo no ta es multe usosa en pratica, car lo ta furni apena regulas comun per la usa coreta de la parolas. On usa multe determinantes como pronomes, sin cambia los; on no fa esta con la ajetivos, estra en la plural ("rojas es la plu bela") – ma multe determinantes no formi un pronom plural. La clases es vera diferente; los ave mera un similia de semantica. Plu, nota ce la termas "prenomes" e "posnomes" ta produi la situa strana ce "bon" e "mal" es posnomes cual apare ante la nom. La terma "prenom" es ance nonaidosa simil a "pronom". Simon **me comprende tu. esta es un continua de me prefere per loca la regulas de sintatica en la semantica. "sola un pensa", como me ia dise :o) **Lo ta es deletosa si nos ta pote fundi la sintatica en la semantica. E en la evolui de linguas umana, acel ia aveni an, sin duta. Ma aora nos ave linguas plu astratida en cual la detalias de sintatica no coere bon con la semantica, estra en la parolas la plu fundal de cada clase. Me acorda ce esta es alga nonsasiante, spesial car on no pote defini fasil lo cual es "un sustantivo" o "un ajetivo" en la modo de definis tipal. Ma tal es la situa! Simon *me es ance confusada regardante lo cual on debe segue. per "me sabe/conosa la responde", on vide alga confusa en la linguas romanica: **fr: je connais la reponse **es: conozco la respuesta / se la respuesta **it: so la risposta / conosci la risposta **pt: eu sei a resposta *"Me conose la responde" sinifia ce me ia oia ja lo, e ta reconose lo si lo ta reapare. "Me sabe la responde" sinifia ce me es capas de sita cuasi esata lo. On ave la mesma difere entre "me conose la canta" (I'm at least vaguely familiar with the song) e "me sabe la canta" (I can sing it or play it for you). Serta, la consetas de conose e sabe prosimi la un a la otra en la loca media, e en la linguas romanica, probable alga espresas ia deveni idiomal fisada. Simil, en engles on dise "what can you see?" do lojical on ta espeta "what do yo see?" (ce tu vide?). Simon *me es comfortable con "sabe = know how to (do something), can" e "conose = know (a person),"los, me deveni confusada. es interesante ce "know/ken/can" es conaseda con "conose" e "kunnen/kennen", e "wit" es conaseda con "vide" e "weten".